1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein are directed to wireless communication systems. In particular, embodiments relate to a system for communication with portable devices.
2. Related Art
As improvements in technology result in smaller, lighter, and more portable computing devices, a wide variety of new applications and users continue to emerge. Users do not only operate such devices in stand-alone mode. Instead, with portability users may also require the ability to send and receive information through such devices at any location. The need to communicate further arises in circumstances where hard-wired links may not be readily available or practical or when the user of the portable computing device cannot be reached immediately. Moreover, a result of user mobility is that the precise location of the user is often variable or not determined.
Commercially available personal computers or other similar devices are generally equipped with industry standard communication ports for driving a peripheral device such as a printer, a pointing device, or a modem. While operating in an unknown, remote location not connected to a network, the portable personal computer user may be unaware of messages awaiting him. In addition, conventionally, a user waits until reaching an office or other place with appropriate equipment to receive such messages and to transmit or print documents or other information prepared by the user on his personal device.
The evolution of communication standards such as Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11 has enabled the deployment of multiple transceivers at public locations or business establishments which provide wireless access points to the Internet. Accordingly, customers with mobile client devices may establish communication with points on the Internet upon being within transmission range of one of the access points.
A public location or business location offering such Internet access to customers may deploy several access points to provide effective coverage over a premises. Each access point typically consists of a transceiver, a power source and a physical connection to an Internet gateway. Such a deployment of multiple access points is costly. There is, therefore, a need for a more cost effective system and method of providing access to the Internet with mobile device over an effective coverage area at a premises.